Love And Death
by Amelia Marie Barton
Summary: una Guerra se avecina Debido a los celos de tres personas de las tres Razas, Ahora los Lobos, Vampiros y Ángeles Tendran que unir fuerzas para hebitar una Catástrofe. Pésimo Summary Lo se.


Death And Love

Capítulo.01 el Inicio

Nací y Crecí en el siglo XIX. Todo en mi vida era perfecto, Mis padres, Mis hermanos, pero todo Cambio cuando Apareció el Vladimir Zhukova, El asesino Mas Despiadado de todo Rumania. Cuando Vladimir asesino a mis padres y de mi Hermano Francis, mi Hermana y yo Teníamos 8 años y Kat estaba Recién Nacida.

_Pov. Tercera persona_

Vladimir-dijo Miranda

Miranda, Estas Bellísima-Dijo Vladimir

Ingrid-Dijo Miranda

Diga Usted Mi señora-Dijo Ingrid con su acento Alemán

Podría llevarse a las Niñas, ah sus habitaciones-dijo Miranda

Yag-Dijo Ingrid

Cuando, Ingrid y las niñas salieron de la Habitación, se escucho un grito de Dolor, las Niñas se asustaron y comenzaron a llorar, Ingrid les puso sus Abrigos a las Niñas mientras que a la bebé le cubría con una Manta.

Vamos Niñas, Tienen que salir de aquí Rápido-Dijo Ingrid

Ingrid, porque nos Vamos sin Mamá-Dijo una de Las Niñas

Mia Pequeña, mamá no puede venir-dijo Ingrid

Ingrid, Las Niñas-Dijo un Hombre o Más Bien Joven

Niñas, De ahora en adelante, Vivirán con el-Dijo Ingrid

Ingrid si tu Bienes nosotras Vamos-Dijo la gemela De Mia

Claro, que ella vendrá Niñas, se que ella se la apta para cuidarlas-Dijo El joven

No sé por qué, pero sé que puedo confiar en usted-Dijo Mia

Vamos, Suban al Carruaje-dijo El joven

Niñas-Dijo Ingrid

Ser mejor que descansen el Camino al Castillo es largo Niñas-Dijo El joven

Antes de dormirnos nos dice su Nombre-Dijo Mia

Me llamo Mac Roniejo-Dijo el Joven con una Sonrisa

Soy Amelia Marie Barton-Dijo la pequeña Mia

Y yo soy Kayla Alianovna Barton-Dijo La pequeña Kayla

Y ella es Katherine Clarise Barton-Dijo Ingrid

Ahora yo me dedicare a cuidarlas Niñas, para Siempre-Dijo Roniejo

_3 Día Más Tarde_

Niñas Despierten-Dijo Ingrid

Déjalas Dormir, Arthur las habitaciones están listas-Dijo Mac con la pequeña Mia en sus brazos

Si, Señor y lo esperan en el Gran salón-Dijo Arthur

Cuando entraron al Castillo, Se encontraron a una Peli verde ojos Azules.

Vaya, a que humana Tuviste que Violar para ser padre-Dijo La Mujer

A Ninguna, las Acabo de Adoptar-Dijo Mac

Vaya así que las Adoptaste-Dijo la Mujer

Si, ahora permiso la niña tiene que descansar-dijo Roniejo

Claro Como Digas, yo solo venía a decirte que el Chico que está unido a la niña esta aquí en los terrenos del castillo-Dijo la mujer Retirándose

Mientras tanto, en el Bosque

Pero que es ese Aroma tan dulce-Dijo un chico moreno, cabellos castaños caramelo

Vaya, Veo que te atrae el aroma de un ángel, un que me sorprende que haya uno en este Castillo lleno de Vampiros-Dijo un Rubio, ojos Cafés y pecas

No es uno son cuatro en total, pero hay un olor muy especial, es como si fuera de rosas-Dijo El chico

Vaya veo que te atrae el aroma de Mia, Es extraño que una Niña emane tan dulce Aroma-dijo Roniejo

Vaya con que Mia, Se llama-Dijo el Chico burlón

Porfabor pasen-Dijo Roniejo

Podemos Confiar en ti-Dijo el moreno

Claro, Después de todo yo tengo un trato con los lobos-Dijo Roniejo

Trato, De que hablas-Dijo el Chico

Vengan y les explico-Dijo Roniejo

Entraron al castillo, donde Roniejo les explico que existía un tratado de lobos y Clanes Vampiros, el tratado cosiste en que los Vampiros no puede Cazar en su territorio, Roniejo concluido su relato invito a los Jovenes aquedarse con ellos, el moreno acepto pero su amigo no quiso por lo que decidió irse, Mientras tanto, la pequeña mia Tenía un sueño bastante extraño, donde Tenía que rescatar a un Chico, pero ella era mayor de lo que es, Se podría decir que unos 18 años, Eso para una niña de 9 años es un Sueño extraño, pero cuando el Rey de los ángeles, está detrás de esta no están Extraño, sobre todo si el mismo adelanto el Crecimiento de sus hijas.

Los primero rayos de sol se colaron atreves de las Gruesas Cortinas, Mia se removió de entre las sabanas, pero no too algo extraño en ella, cuando se levanto y se miro en el Espejo se encontró con ella pero como se veía en su sueño.

INGRID-Chillo Mia, a lo que la mencionada llego al segundo

Señorita Mia-Dijo Ingrid

Que me paso-dijo una Aterrada Mia

Al Parecer su padre Adelanto su Crecimiento-Dijo Ingrid

¿Mi padre?, pero si él Murió asesinado por Vladimir-dijo Mia, Mientras Ingrid le preparaba el Baño

El Hombre que murió Asesinado por Vladimir, no era su padre, Usted y sus Hermanas son hijas del Rey de los Ángeles-Dijo Ingrid jabonado el cuerpo de Mia

Entonces, mis Hermanas y yo somos ángeles-Dijo Mia mientras Salía de la tina y Ingrid la secaba

Así, es, Yo también soy un Angel, pero misión es de cuidarlas hasta que estén listas-Dijo Ingrid.

Vaya, Entonces Kat y Kayla también aceleraron su crecimiento-Dijo Mia ya vestida

Así, es, bueno señorita esta lista, Baje a tomar desayuno-Dijo Ingrid

Gracias, Ingrid-Dijo Mia dándole un Abrazo.

Cuando Mia, Bajo no solo se encontró con el moreno, si no que se encontró a una chica de piel blanca, cabello castaño rizado.

Buenos Días-Dijo Mia

Buenos Días, pequeña-Dijo Roniejo besando la mejilla de Mia, el moreno de cabello Castaño se quedo viendo a Mia como si fuera la cosa más bella del mundo.

La cabeza del peli café, procesaba el momento, su cerebro le mostraba imágenes del junto a ella, paseos por la orilla de la playa, una Familia, entre otras cosas.

Yuko, eres Tu-dijo Mia

Hola-Dijo la chica

Mia el es Hide Nakata, desde ayer que vive con nosotros-Dijo Roniejo

Hola, un gusto en conocerlo-Dijo Mia

Y Yuko vivirá con nosotros a partir de hoy-Dijo Roniejo

Mientras tanto en un barco que venía de Perú que se dirigía a Chile se había anunciado que había un polisón pero en realidad había dos polisones que se habían infiltrado en el Barco uno era el Gran Martin Rivas el Joven provinciano de Copiapó que venía a estudiar a Santiago Leyes, el otro era un Lobo, un Jove de no más unos 15 años, De cabellos Rubios y ojos turquesas, Cabellos largos tomado en una media cola, El Joven Rubio miro a Rivas con Frialdad, entre los Tripulantes del barco junto a los Hermanos Encina Iba un Angel, ella de Cabellos Castaños oscuros, ojos Cafés Oscuros, y debajo del ojo izquierdo un lunar, Tez Blanca.

Ahí está atrápenlo-Dijo un marino Albino ojos morados Grisáceos

Debo de buscar un escondite mejor-Dijo Rivas

Ve Yo te cubro-Dijo El Chico rubio

Gracias-Agradeció Rivas A lo que el Chico solo asintió y Salió del escondite para distraer al Marinero

Rivas se escondió, entre los botes Salvavidas.

Hay no puedo Creer que me hayan sacado de mi Casa en Perú-Dijo una mujer de edad

Tranquila abuela y disfrute el Viaje-Dijo una hermosa chica de cabellos negros

Hay no hallo la hora de dejar este barco-Dijo la mujer

Leonor Tiene Razón disfrute del Paisaje-Dijo un joven

Pero que paisaje si hay pura Agua-dijo la mujer

Concuerdo de usted-Dijo el ángel

Ale, No la apoyes-Dijo el Joven

Agustín Déjala-dijo Leonor


End file.
